<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kibutsuji's Rose by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105301">Kibutsuji's Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Familia Kibutsuji, Familia Ubuyashiki, Gen, Kibutsuji son descendientes de Raizel, Raizel salvo a un Kibutsuji, de una forma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que tenia memoria, la Familia Kibutsuji siempre lo visitaba.</p><p>A aquel hermoso ser que siempre los recibia en silencio pero con una gran calidez.</p><p>Muzan siempre se pregunto quien era. Quien era ese hombre y porque su familia lo trataban con un inmenso respeto.</p><p>Siempre que preguntaba quien era, su padre solo le daba una respuesta.</p><p>"Él es la Rosa de los Kibutsuji."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kibutsuji's Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Noblesse y Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenecen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> DESCENDANTS OF THE ROSE</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Él es la Rosa de los Kibutsuji."</em>
</p><p>Esa era la respuesta que su padre, el Patriarca de los Kibutsuji, le daba cada vez que preguntaba quien era ese hombre.</p><p>Muzan era un joven enfermo, con un cuerpo debil y con pocas esperanzas de pasar los 20 años. Debido a esto, se la pasaba siempre encerrado en su habitacion. Sin embargo, desde generaciones, los Kibutsuji salian todos los viernes al lejano castillo que habitaba en las afueras, rodeado de vida salvaje y arboles.</p><p>Ahi, visitaban a una persona. Una sola persona.</p><p>Muzan recuerda la primera vez que lo vio.</p><p>Quedo encantado.</p><p>El hombre era alto, aunque no al punto de ser exagerado. Era delgado y su figura se veia delicada, aunque solo sus ligeras estrechas caderas tenian algo femenino. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y suave como la porcelana. No habia nada que tocara ese rostro, no espinas o pecas. Sus dedos eran largos y hasta bonitos, como si tocara el piano. Sus cejas eran delgadas y rectas. Su pelo era de un fuerte color negro, algo ondulado y le besaba el cuello, y ahora que Muzan lo notaba, todos los Kibutsujis solian tener un color oscuro de pelo, pero no tanto como los cabellos negros de aquel hombre. Su nariz era pequeña y sus labios eran finos y rosados.</p><p>Ese hombre era el ser mas hermoso que habia visto. Muzan no habia visto a muchos, pero sabe que nadie puede superar a tan hermoso ser.</p><p>Pero Muzan cree que lo mas hermoso son sus ojos. Eran de un fuerte color carmesi, muy parecido a la sangre. Sus largas y negras pestañas servian de cortina para aquellos ojos que quitaban la respiracion.</p><p>Ese ser le robo el aliento. Y lo hacia cada vez que Muzan iba a visitarlo junto a su familia. Nunca se cansaba de mirarlo.</p><p>Ahora que ya es un ser inmortal, Muzan piensa que de toda su familia, lo mas probable es que sea el mismo el mas parecido al hombre.</p><p>Pelo sumamente negro que no baja del cuello, delgado y alto con ojos rojos y piel blanca.</p><p>Aunque Muzan sabia que el no era nada al lado del hombre. La piel de aquel ser era de un palido saludable. Y aquellos rojos carmesi eran mucho mas rojos que los suyos.</p><p>Nadie podia compararsele.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cadis Etrama di Raizel.</p><p>El Noblesse.</p><p>Su nombre tenia el mas hermoso significado.</p><p>
  <em>Juez Supremo de la Rosa.</em>
</p><p>O...</p><p>
  <em>El Fuego y el Juicio que Quema los Pecados, Otorga Felicidad y Trae Equilibrio.</em>
</p><p>Su trabajo era ser el guardian del mundo. Se debia mantener ahi como un ser que mantenia el balance entre las criaturas de la Tierra. Proteger y velar a los humanos y a los Nobles era su prioridad. Raizel se debia asegurar que haya balance entre ambas razas y que haya paz.</p><p>Raizel no dudaba en castigar a aquellos que lastimaban a los que juro proteger. Su deber como Noblesse era uno que llevaba en serio.</p><p>Esto causaba temor incluso entre los mismos Nobles.</p><p>Temor a un ser tan poderoso y que tenia la autoridad y el deber de destruirlos si interrumpian el balance debido a su autoridad como El Noblesse que se le fue entraga por los dioses.</p><p>Una existencia solitaria.</p><p>Hasta que llego aquel hombre.</p><p>Kaito Kibutsuji.</p><p>Ese hombre lo encontro.</p><p>Despues de tantos años, Raizel habia decidido mudarse lejos de Lukedonia y vivir en un solitario bosque rodeado de la naturaleza. Era un lugar sumamente solitario y Raizel jamas penso encontrarse con un humano.</p><p>Un hombre sumamente lastimado y al borde de la muerte.</p><p>Su compasion por los seres que juro progeter no lo hizo dudar en salir y castigar a aquellos Nobles y Hombrelobos Rebeldes que se encontraban cazando a aquel hombre, un humano sin ningun poder.</p><p>Luego, hizo un contrato con aquel hombre para salvar su vida, otorgandole su preciada sangre. De ese momento en adelante, todo aquel que saliera de la semilla de Kaito Kibutsuji, eran, de una forma u otro, descendientes de Raizel.</p><p>Pero Raizel aun asi se resguardo en su castillo.</p><p>Kaito no dudo en contruir el Complejo Kibutsuji algo cerca del castillo de Raizel. Le daba sirvientes que se encargaran del castillo y de sus necesidades y lo visitaba todos los viernes, el dia en que fue salvado por Raizel.</p><p>Desde ese dia en adelante, eso se hizo una tradicion, y Raizel era el ancestro de todo aquel dichoso de ser descendientes de Kaito Kibutsuji.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La ultima vez que Muzan lo visito, se entero de su verdadero nombre.</p><p>
  <b>Cadis Etrama di Raizel.</b>
</p><p>Un nombre sumamente largo, elegante y extranjero.</p><p>Muzan quedo fascinado y queria saber el significado, pero Raizel era alguien callado y que no hablaba de su pasado o como es que se mantenia siempre tan joven. Aun asi, le encantaba escuchar a los demas. Siempre estaba ahi para escuchar y aunque no solia decir algo, la suavidad de su expresion mostraba el cariño que sentia a los Kibutsuji.</p><p>Esa tambien, fue la ultima vez que se le permitio entrar a la mansion de Raizel.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tan pronto se volvio un demonio, creo demonios y comenzo a lastimar y deborar humanos, las puertas de la mansion de Raizel se le fueron cerradas.</p><p>Los Kibutsuji fueron llevados a la extincion por él mismo y Raizel no volvio a ser visitado por aquellos que se llamaban a si mismos <em>Descendientes de la Rosa</em>.</p><p>Sin embargo, estaba la Familia Ubuyashiki, quienes no eran descendientes de Kaito, si no de la hermana de este, Karen Kibutsuji, quien se caso con Eiki Ubuyashiki.</p><p>Al ser de la misma familia, ellos estaban maldecidos al ser parientes del demonio Muzan. Sus niños nacian debiles y morian al instante. Para que la familia no muriera, los Ubuyashiki tenian que dedicarse a derrotar a Muzan. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos eran lentamente comidos por la enfermedad que los deja debiles y ciegos. Y nunca uno de ellos ha logrado vivir mas de los 30 años.</p><p>Y ellos no estaban bendecidos con la sangre noble de Raizel.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Entonces nacieron los cazadores para cazar demonios y asesinar a Muzan.</p><p>Raizel era ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, por lo que el balance entre las razas se estaba interrumpiendo. Los demonios se volvian mas y los humanos menos.</p><p>Sin Raizel para mantener el balance, el mundo se estaba volviendo caotico.</p><p>Pero las cosas estaban por cambiar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tomioka Giyu jamas penso que se iba a encontrar con aquel pergamino al haber encontrado un rastro de Muzan Kibutsuji en aquel solitario y gran complejo.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"La noble sangre de Cadis Etrama di Raizel es capaz de lograr cosas inimaginables. El poder de Raizel-sama parece estar basado en la sangre. Cuando fui salvado y Raizel-sama me dio el honor de darme de su sangre, rapidamente pude sentir que me volvia mas fuerte. Y ciertamente, era mas rapido, fuerte y tenia un mejor aguante fisico. Estoy seguro que mis descendientes seran bendecidos con la sangre noble que corre por mis venas. Los Kibutsuji seran el pinaculo de la humanidad con la sangre de Raizel-sama corriendo por la sangre de mis descendientes. Sin embargo, temo que mi sangre se diluira mientras el tiempo pase. Por mientras, he decidido experimentar con mi propia sangre que contiene sangre de Raizel-sama. Por los resultados, la sangre de Raizel-sama es capaz de sanar heridas inimaginables. Aquella sangre, estoy seguro, que es capaz de sanar incluso </em>
    <em>
      <b>las peores maldiciones</b>
    </em>
    <em>. Verdaderamente, los Kibutsuji estamos bendecidos al ser los </em>
    <em>
      <b>Descendientes de la Rosa</b>
    </em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Giyu arqueo una ceja en confusion.</p><p>¿Quien era Raizel-sama?</p><p>¿Que tenia que ver con los Kibutsuji y, por lo tanto, con Muzan?</p><p>¿La sangre de Raizel-sama sera capaz de sanar a Oyakata-sama?</p><p>¿Acaso Raizel-sama era el ancestro de Muzan Kibutsuji?</p><p>El tal Raizel-sama suena poderoso...</p><p>Giyu no dudo en llevarse aquel pergamino y mostrarselo a Oyakata-sama.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La carmesi mirada de Raizel se entristece mientras observaba fuera de su ventana con aquella carta en sus elegantes, delicadas y delgadas manos.</p><p>Incluso sin la ayuda de los Nobles y los Hombrelobos, los humanos se llevan a si mismos a la destruccion. Todo por ser hambrientos de poder.</p><p>-Oh, Muzan. ¿Que has hecho mi tonto descendiente?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"Quisiera saber si seria posible hablar con usted, Raizel-sama. Se trata acerca de un Kibutsuji que ha creado demonios que devoran humanos."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No deberian estar soprendid@s por esta historia. Mis ideas suelen ser raras XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>